yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of modified card artworks
This is a list of all TCG cards that were modified from the OCG/anime artwork. Religious symbols and references * "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" - Halo removed * "A Deal with Dark Ruler" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Amazoness Spellcaster" - Pentagram symbol on one of the "spells" changed to a different design. * "Angel O7" - Halo removed * "Bark of Dark Ruler" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Beckoning Light" - Halos removed * "Book of Moon"/"Book of Life" - Ankh replaced with a bird (only in their SDZW releases) * "Buten" - Halo removed * "Call of the Haunted" - Crucifix Gravestones changed to Rounded ones * "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" - Halo removed * "Chorus of Sanctuary" - Halo removed * "Counterforce" - Halo on the angelic figure removed, eyes on the angelic figure altered and the purple "star" in-between the deities removed. * "Curse of the Circle" - Pentagram replaced by different symbol. * "D.3.S. Frog" - Halos removed * "Dark Balter the Terrible" - Removed demonic horns and wings * "Dark Magic Curtain" - Inverted pentagram removed * "Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby, cleavage removed. * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Dedication through Light and Darkness" - Pentagram is removed. * "Destiny Board" - Name changed from Ouija Board to Destiny Board. The message was changed from a "Death" to "Final". * "Destruct Potion" – Horns removed from “Revived King Ha Des". * "Dragged Down into the Grave - Crucifix Gravestones replaced * "Enervating Mist" - Halo removed * "Exile of the Wicked" - Crucifix and Bible replaced by potion bottles * "Exodia the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Exodia Necross" - Ankh has been modified. * "Fiend's Hand Mirror" - Demonic horns and tail removed, color changed. Eyes removed from the skull. * "Fiend Comedian" - Changed to be much less horrific. * "Final Flame" - Crucifixion of a person replaced with a monster on fire. * "Foolish Burial" - Crucifix Gravestone changed to Rounded one * "Froggy Forcefield" - Halo removed above "Treeborn Frog". * "Fruits of Kozaky's Studies" - Horns removed * "Graceful Charity" - Halo removed * "Graceful Revival" - Halo removed * "Giant Kozaky" - Horns removed * "Gravekeeper's Servant" - Crucifix Gravestones edited in Dark Legends * "Graverobber" - Crucifix gravestone on his back changed to a rounded one * "Guardian Angel Joan" - Halo removed * "Hysteric Fairy" - Halo removed * "Inferno Reckless Summon" - Crucifix Gravestones replaced * "Iron Core Specimen Lab" - Horns removed * "Kozaky" - Horns Removed * "Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button" - Horns removed * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Lesser Fiend" - Demonic looking wings, horns, and tail removed * "Level Conversion Lab" - Horns removed * "Magic Jammer" - Hexagram replaced with stylized symbol * "Magician's Circle" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Magicians Unite" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Marie the Fallen One" - Crucifix on hand and horns removed * "Mispolymerization" - The horns and tail of "Dark Balter the Terrible" has removed * "Monster Reborn" - Ankh changed to a stylized crystal * "Order to Smash" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Owner's Seal" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Premature Burial" - Cross faded and mishapen, ring from "Dark Magician" added * "Protective Soul Ailin - Halo removed * "Reanimation Wave" - Horns from "Revived King Ha Des" removed * "Revived King Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Sage's Stone" - Hexagram replaced with circle with runes * "Shining Angel" - Halo removed * "Shining Friendship" - Halo removed * "Skelengel" - Halo replaced with a crown * "Solemn Judgment" - Halos from the girls removed * "Soul of Purity and Light" - Halo removed * "Spell Reproduction" - Hexagram replaced with different symbol * "Spellbinding Circle" - Hexagram replaced with different symbol * "Spirit of Flames" - Horns remodeled. * "The Cheerful Coffin" - Crucifix replaced * "The Grave of Enkindling" - Crucifix gravestones removed * "The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Toon Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby * "Toon Table of Contents" - Words "Demon", "God" and "666" replaced respectively with "Giant", "Rat" and "721" * "Treeborn Frog" - Halo removed * "Tyrant's Temper" - Cross necklace is removed * "Tyrant's Tirade" - Cross necklace is removed * "Vanquishing Light" - Halo above "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" is removed * "Winged Minion" - Horns removed and shorts added * "Wingweaver" - Halo removed * "Woodborg Inpachi" - Horns removed * "Worm Prince" - "Worm Apocalypses" in the background are removed because it was like a cult ritual group * "Vanquishing Light" - Halo added (Previously TCG Exclusive) * "Water Magician" - Ankh removed. Violence, gore, blood etc. * "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" - Arrows removed * "Attention! - "Goblin Calligrapher" was within the explosion; it was redrawn above the explosion to make it look less violent. * "Axe of Despair" - Removed face on the axe * "Battle-Scarred" - Blood coming out of "Marauding Captain"'s head is replaced with green liquid * "Butterflyoke" - Hand in pond removed to prevent any references to drowning * "Corroding Shark" - Gore and blood removed * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Destiny Board" - Letter D replaced with letter F so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H * "Destruct Potion" - Blue mist coming out of the mouth of "Dark King of the Abyss" is removed (possibly because it made the artwork look like "Revived King Ha Des" is draining out the life force of "Dark King", not just his power) * "Earthquake" - Goblins' shadows recolored black because they looked too much like blood. * "Heat Wave" - Chased dinosaur's head and tail covered in flesh * "Maji-Gire Panda" - Mother and child panda removed from background (due to reference to domestic violence), panda head removed from under panda's arm * "Nightmare Wheel" - Man is replaced with goblin to remove any reference to human torture * "Poison Fangs" - Blood colored-esque hued on teeth made green and jaw bones tinted beige. * "Rigorous Reaver" - Blood on scythe is removed * "Ring of Destruction" - Grenades in original artwork replaced with balls of fire * "Spirit Message "A": Letter T is replaced with A so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "T" to Spirit Message "A" to match * "Spirit Message "I": Letter E is replaced with I so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "E" to Spirit Message "I" to match * "Spirit Message "N": Letter A is replaced with N so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "A" to Spirit Message "N" to match * "Spirit Message "L": Letter H is replaced with L so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "H" to Spirit Message "L" to match * "Share the Pain" - Blood gushing out of the warriors' wounds (shown in negative color) has been removed * "Stim-Pack" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Super Rejuvenation" - Cave Dragon's red blood change to the color blue. * "Trial of Nightmare" - Blood removed and glow is added to eyes, also after a short printing error, name was changed from "Trial of Hell" Guns and weapons * "Ancient Gear Castle" - Cannon on the top of the castle is covered * "Ancient Gear Soldier" - Barrel of the gun is altered to make it look less realistic * "Arsenal Robber" - A gun in the back room and a line of bullets on the floor are removed * "Barrel Behind the Door" - Gun is edited to look less realistic * "Barrel Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "Blackwing Armed Wing" - Color is edited to look less serious, and to make the Gun look more like a toy * "Cloak and Dagger" - Sniper scope changed to look like a telescope * "Crashbug X" - Lit fuses removed from head due to the strong reference to a bomb. * "Crashbug Y" - Lit fuses removed from head due to the strong reference to a bomb. * "Crashbug Z" - Lit fuses removed from head due to the strong reference to a bomb. * "Don Zaloog" - Guns replaced with swords (Note: the belt of bullets is not removed. In the Anime, he still uses guns) * "Doppelwarrior" - Realistic-looking submachine gun is edited to look less realistic * "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" - Cannon she carries is altered/covered * "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" - Weapon removed from statue in background of artwork * "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" - Rocket launcher is removed * "Full Salvo" - Missiles are given limbs & cartoon faces so as not to resemble actual artillery * "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" - Cannons redrawn to look like lasers * "Infernity Avenger" - Guns Redrawn into Lasers * "Infernity Randomizer" - Double Revolver Gun Body replaced with Lasers; in Anime, it still has the former form * "Junk Box" - The Flame Cannon of Morphtronic Datatron is removed * "Karakuri Klock" - Bomb on device recolored purple and fuse removed. * "Machina Defender" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Force" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Sniper" - Gun edited to look like laser * "Masked Ninja Ebisu - Fuses removed from the projectiles thrown by "Ebisu" to avoid reference to explosives * "Meklord Emperor Skiel" - Gun edited to look less realistic. * "Morphtronic Datatron" - Flame cannon removed. 2GB written on the side to make it seem more like a flash drive than a lighter * "Pole Position" - Guns of "Overdrive" and "Oni Tank T-34" edited to look more like lasers. * "Quickdraw Synchron" - Gun edited to look like a toy * "Remote Revenge" - "Thunder Dragon" removed to make the card less violent. Also zoom-in of the hand on the remote. * "Robotic Knight" - Gatling gun on it's left arm recolored blue to look less realistic. * "Roulette Barrel" - Redrawn to look less like a gun. * "Science Soldier" - Gun redrawn to look less realistic. * "Sergeant Electro" - Gatling gun tubes and nozzles recolored blue to look less realistic. * "Spark Blaster" - Gun recolored to look less realistic. In the anime, the original artwork is used. * "Tactical Espionage Expert " - Pistol in the right hand changed to a cartoon-like laser. * "The Legendary Fisherman" - Harpoon altered to look like a ritual drumstick. * "Trap Reactor・Y FI" - Guns recolored to red to look less realistic. * "Turret Warrior" - Guns recolored to red to look less realistic. * "Twin-Barrel Dragon" - Realistic guns altered to look like lasers * "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "X-Head Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "X-Saber Wayne" - Gun edited to make it less realistic. * "XY-Dragon Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XZ-Tank Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "YZ-Tank Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns Sexual content, nudity etc. * "Absolute End" - "Gagagigo" gets new shorts * "Allure Queen LV7" - Skirt lengthened * "Amazoness Queen" - Given more clothing. * "Amazoness Scouts" - Given more clothing Breast size reduced (she came out in the TCG first with more clothing. The OCG release of her a year later removed some of it). * "Aqua Spirit" - Covered up cleavage with a frilly shirt * "Aquarian Alessa" - Skirt lengthened * "Asleep at the Switch" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "Attack Pheromones" - The cleavage of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" is removed * "Avatar of The Pot" - G-string replaced with Kilt * "Blade Skater" - Light-blue strip that ran across her chest was removed as it could be mistaken for revealing clothes * "Blazing Hiita" - Skirt lengthened and cleavage covered * "Burst Return" - The "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in the artwork has been made less revealing * "Card of Safe Return" - Clothes has been added to the person in the card * "Cure Mermaid" - Covered up cleavage and lines indicating her abs are erased * "Cyber Blader" - Clothing has been edited so that it looks that she's wearing a spandex suit * "Cyber Gymnast" - Clothing made less revealing * "Cyber Harpie Lady" - Suggestive spikes on breasts removed * "Cyber Prima" - Clothing made less revealing * "Cyber Shield" - Spikes removed from breasts * "Cyber Tutu" - Skirt lengthened and made nontransparent, to be less revealing * "Dark Fusion - The busts of "Evil HERO Inferno Wing" were reduced * "Dark Magician Girl" - Picture is zoomed out and cleavage is covered * "Dark Witch" - Red horns recolored to skin color and made shorter and skirt lengthened * "Deep Sea Diva" - Breasts made less noticeable * "Double Payback" – Emperor’s bare chest covered with shirt. * "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Dverg" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "Dunames Dark Witch" - Clothing made less revealing * "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Uncovered breast covered. Breasts altered to seem smaller and covered the uncovered leg * "Elemental HERO Wild Wingman" - Bare legs given spandex covering * "Elf's Light" - Naked elf was given clothing * "Ego Boost" - Lower part of the yellow giant blurred out * "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk" - Cover more thigh. * "Enchanting Fitting Room" - "Ojama Green" altered by holding a shirt instead of lingerie. * "Enchanting Mermaid" - Bust size reduced and is given more clothing * "Etoile Cyber" - Bust reduced and clothing has been recolored as it could have been mistaken for nudity * "Evil HERO Inferno Wing - Have her bust reduced * "Fairy Archer" - Legs have been covered, along with upper body to clean cleavage. * "Fairy's Gift" - Full nudity is replaced with a long dress * "Fake Hero" - Kid's boxer shorts removed/covered * "Fifth Hope" - "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" is given more clothing * "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" - Missile stack removed to avoid references to the male genitalia * "Fortune Lady Dark" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Earth" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Fire" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Light" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Water" - Clothing made less revealing. * "Fortune Lady Wind" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune's Future" - Clothing made less revealing * "Gagaga Girl" - Clothes made less revealing * "Gemini Elf" - Clothing made less revealing * "Glorious Illusion" - The midriff of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" is covered * "Goddess of Whim" - Cleavage is covered * "Hate Buster" - Bomb is changed to be held up to the stomach of "Dark King of the Abyss" rather than somewhere around between his legs. * "Harpie Girl" - Some artworks have had their clothing made less revealing (this mistake was notice after first release in Structure Deck and edited quickly) * "Harpies' Hunting Ground" - "Harpy Lady 1" on the card has had her clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 1" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 2" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 3" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady Sisters" - Removed spikes on breasts * "Harpie Queen" - Clothing made less revealing and skin tone is changed from Caucasian to a teal * "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon - "Harpie Girl" given more clothing * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" - Cleavage removed * "Helios Duo Megistus" - Cleavage removed * "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" - Fundoshi covered * "Homunculus the Alchemic Being" - The right part of the body is recolored from skin-color to orange as it could have been mistaken for nudity. * "Hysteric Party" - The clothes of "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2" and "Harpie Lady 3" have all been made less revealing * "Inherited Fortune" - "Fortune Lady Earth", "Fortune Lady Wind" and "Fortune Lady Light" given more clothing. * "Influence Dragon" – Thigh area covered up to make it look like this monster is wearing pants and to abolish the appearance of its thigh as being too closely resembling male genitalia. * "Junk Berserker" - "Piece" added to his waist to possibly avoid reference to G-strings. * "Kanan the Swordmistress" - Breastplate altered to be less suggestive * "Kunoichi" - Longer skirt * "Lady Ninja Yae" - Breasts reduced * "Lady of D." - Clothing made less revealing. * "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Ljosalf" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" - Midriff covered * "Maiden of Macabre - The top of her outfit was edited. * "Maiden of the Moonlight" - Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Mermaid Knight" - Clothing made less revealing * "Mist Valley Shaman" - Clothing made less revealing, given an extra cloth around the neck, head wrap shortened, and eyes added and mouth closed more * "Nekogal #1" - Given shorts * "Nekogal #2" - Given shorts * "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" - Cleavage reduced and given a body suit outline * "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" - Bust size reduced and given a skirt * "One Who Hunts Souls" - The bottom half was drawn to look more like a horse instead of a naked masculine figure. * "Protector of the Throne" - Top is longer * "Psychic Lifetrancer" - The legs of her suit are made longer * "Psychokinesis" - The leg part of the suit of "Psychic Lifetrancer" are made longer. * "Queen Dragun Djinn" - Clothing made less revealing. * "Raging Eria" - Lengthened skirt * "Rai-Mei" - Breast size reduced (she came out in the TCG first with a small bust size. The OCG release of her a year later had her bust size increased) * "Rainbow Veil" - The clothes of "Dunames Dark Witch" made less revealing * "Red Archery Girl" - Given more clothing (chest was only covered by sea shells) and belly button erased * "Rise of the Snake Deity" - The "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" in the artwork has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Succubus Knight" - Cleavage replaced with an extension of her bodysuit; Jewel on her forehead removed * "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" - Stomach covered * "Shadow of Eyes" - Eyes redrawn without make-up and possibly to avoid any reference to prostitution * "Shadow Tamer" - Clothing made less revealing * "Snake Deity's Command" - "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Slate Warrior" - Paint on chest armor changed directions as it looks like nipples * "Soitsu" - Line indicating of the buttocks of "Soitsu" is removed. * "Sonic Maid" - Cleavage covered * "Soul Release" - Nude form of soul covered with a white dress. In Over The Nexus, this was used as OCG version. * "Spear Cretin" - Given green clothing to cover complete nudity. Horn on forehead was also removed. * "Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier" - Given pant to look less revealing * "Spirit of the Winds" - Given more clothing. * "Storming Wynn" - Lengthened skirt * "Stumbling" - "Gagagigo" was given shorts * "Succubus Knight" - Smaller breast, covered cleavage with more clothing. * "Sunny Pixie" - Clothing made less revealing * "Super Double Summon" - Bulging round "piece" on the waist of "Infinity Dark" is removed. * "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Svartalf" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "The Emperor's Holiday" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "The Huge Revolution is Over - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "The Unhappy Girl" - Breasts Reduced * "Thunder Nyan Nyan" - Clothing made less revealing * "Time Passage - "Fortune Lady Light" given more clothing * "Toon Gemini Elf" - Cleavage covered and one had a glove added * "Tremendous Fire" - Naked fairies clothed in blue flame * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" - Harpy Ladies in the artwork have been given more clothing * "Tyrant's Tantrum" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Tyrant's Temper" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Tyrant's Throes" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Tyrant's Tirade" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Tyrant's Tummyache" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Underground Arachnid" - Bust size reduced, and cleavage line erased * "Vanity's Emptiness - The body of "Vanity's Fiend" is removed * "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" - Has been given more clothing * "Water Omotics" - Blue scales added to cover breasts * "Worm King" - Mouth on lower portion of body removed because of suggestive implications * "White Night Queen" (International Game) - More ice are added to cover her breasts * "X-Saber Anu Piranha" - Bust size reduced Redrawn/Alternate Art * "Darksea Float" - Skin of dead man hanging on float ring is repainted to flesh tone, probably because the image of a dead man at sea was too graphic * "Darksea Rescue" - Skin of dead men on raft is repainted to flesh tone, presumably for the same reasons as "Darksea Float" * "Dian Keto the Cure Master" - Alternate art is used. Single breast is covered up with another layer of clothing. Ankh is replaced with orb of light to avoid religious connotation. Also symbol in background is removed * "Dramatic Rescue" - Girl being rescued is tied to a tree instead of having a hand in guillotine. Girl's outfit is also altered to be less revealing * "Fiend Comedian" - Art replaced with less horrific one * "Last Day of Witch" - Art changed from a scene representing the Salem witch hunts to a comical looking witch with a red crossed-out sign * "Mystic Tomato" - Redrawn to not resemble a jack-o'-lantern. * "Offerings to the Doomed" - Church altar with cross replaced with a treasure room * "Otohime" - "Otohime" is redrawn in a different pose. Her outfit is also slightly altered to be less revealing * "Parasite Paracide" - Artwork showing an insect coming out of a knight's face is replaced with artwork showing an insect to make the card less graphic. * "Photon Lead" - In addition to the halo and wings of"Shining Angel" being removed, background was also completely redrawn. * "Senju of the Thousand Hands" - Redrawn to look less like an real-life religious (Hindu) idol. * "Soul of the Pure" - The bloody angel cutting itself with a knife is replaced with a Fairy holding a water droplet * "Taunt" - Art changed from two human bullies to two aliens; one of them appears in the artwork of "Back to Square One". * "The Forgiving Maiden" - Art changed because original art closely resembled a nun * "Tragedy" - Art changed from a guillotine to a girl avoiding a shady man * "Ultimate Offering" - Art changed from what looks like a blood offering to a monster coming out and being created from another monster. * "Wattcancel" - Alternate art removing an electrified Ojama with a big "X" with a lightning bolt going into it to look less violent. Translated or removed text * "7 Completed" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Back to Square One" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Cards of Consonance" - Japanese characters on card translated * "Damage Translation" - Japanese characters on cards translated * "Fake Trap" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Heavy Slump" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text, also a sixth brown-colored word is added. * "Into the Void" - Japanese characters on cards translated * "Last Will" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Limit Reverse" - Japanese characters on card translated * "Shield & Sword" - Japanese characters replaced with English text * "Zombyra the Dark" - "Zombire" text removed Other * "Baby Tiragon" - Horns removed (to perhaps make it look less vicious rather than abscond religious connotations) * "Card Rotator" - "Jerry Beans Man" is corrected as a Normal Monster * "Injection Fairy Lily" - Red crosses in background and on "Injection Fairy Lily"'s hat are replaced with hearts, to remove reference to the Red Cross. The Japanese version was edited in later releases as well. Also, in the English anime, her syringe is also changed to a rocket. * "Junk Berserker" - a face on the codpiece of this card's armor was moved to the lower portion of its chestplate. * "Psychic Commander" - Right hand is changed from a flat hand to a pointing finger, to avoid references to Nazism * "Succubus Knight" - Removed jewel on the forehead. * "Token Sundae" - Mugs being held by goblins are removed(probably because it looked like the goblins are enjoying some kind of beer). Sheep held by goblins are replaced with Fabergé eggs. * "Weed Out" - Red Cross on "Injection Fairy Lily"'s hat is replaced with a heart possibly due to the same reason for the edit on "Injection Fairy Lily"